


Vassal

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Pyreburner [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Treading lightly to avoid debris, Noct made his way back inside.  He stepped around one of the desks and halted.He rubbed at his eyes, sure what he was seeing wasn’t real.  It had to be a fever dream, or an illusion, or…something.Tucked away in the dim corner were Shiva and Ifrit.And Ignis.But it wasn’t quite Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Pyreburner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067336
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few hundred words were actually the first draft of my fic 'Feathers'. I obviously went another way with it, so this sat in my WIPS folder for...well, a long time. I decided to go back to it and see if I could make something of it. It won't be anywhere near as long as 'Feathers', but I hope it's alright.  
> I'm adding it to the Pyreburner series as it another where I explore Ignis as a messenger.

He swung his gaze around, leaning heavily against the door frame of the citadel, breathing hard, to find that Ignis had vanished.

Gladiolus and Prompto were further down the steps, faces raised to the rising sun, weary tentative smiles on their faces. Noct had expected Ignis to be there too, enjoying the return of the sunlight, reveling in the fact of a world saved.

But he wasn’t. He was nowhere to be seen.

Noct frowned. Maybe he was just back inside somewhere, gathering his breath after a frankly breathtaking experience. He glanced behind him into the darkened entryway, still no Ignis in sight. But he thought he heard voices.

Neither was Ignis’ voice. He’d know that anywhere, his dulcet, drawling tone unique to Ignis.

Treading lightly to avoid debris, Noct made his way back inside. He stepped around one of the desks and halted.

He rubbed at his eyes, sure what he was seeing wasn’t real. It had to be a fever dream, or an illusion, or…something.

Tucked away in the dim corner were Shiva and Ifrit.

And Ignis.

But it wasn’t quite Ignis.

Or it was, but it was like there was a filmy overlay, shifting to his eyes. Underneath the film was Ignis as he’d seen him not moments before, but overlaid over that image was…Noct wasn’t sure what it was.

Ignis had a glow about him as he bowed before the two Astrals, Ifrit smiling (an actual fucking smile) down at Ignis indulgently, Shiva reaching out to touch Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis had fucking horns, just like Ifrit’s, large and curling. His ears were tipped to points peeking out of his disheveled hair. Bands of gold and silver adorned the horns, chains linked to rings that pierced his ears. He looked like some kind of…faery, or…

And he was speaking, in the same tone Noct knew, but the words…it was the same language that Shiva had spoken to him in, a language that Noct understood through some odd accident of his birthright. And Ignis was speaking it like he had known it all his life, his words flowing like water from his mouth, but too hushed for Noct to hear properly.

He stood there gaping, rooted to the spot in shock.

What was Ignis?

Ifrit spied him, golden eyes narrowing. He spoke, interrupting Ignis’ monologue.

“ _We are not alone_.”

It was the same language again, yet this time it was made to carry.

Ignis swung around, hand out stretched to Noct, his expression panicked.

The overlaid image vanished and it was simply Ignis striding towards him.

“Oh dear,” Ignis murmured as he approached.

“Iggy?” Noct stayed where he was, gaze flicking from Ignis to Shiva to Ifrit. “Iggy, I…what’s…” The two Astrals remained impassive in the corner, watching Ignis make his way to Noct slowly, cautiously, as if Noct might flee from him in fright. “What the actual fuck?”

“Noct, Your Majesty…I can explain.”

An absurd bubble of laughter tore itself from Noct’s throat, mildly hysterical.

“Explain? Fuck…what…what _are_ you?”

“ _Chosen_ …” Shiva began, but Ignis twisted his head over his shoulder, holding up his hand.

“ _Please, let me,_ ” Ignis told her. He turned back to Noct when the Astral conceded. “Noctis, please, come with me, somewhere so I can explain.” There was a pleading, plaintive tone to Ignis’ voice, nervous and appealing for Noct to trust him. And Noct did trust Ignis, completely. He’d thought that went both ways. Apparently not.

“I…shit,” Noct hissed, running his hand through his hair. “Alright.”

Ignis breathed out a sigh of relief, gesturing to one of the doors off the hall, a long disused office. Noct glanced back to see the Astrals had vanished like puffs of smoke.

Ignis closed the door behind them with a soft click as Noct stood shaking his head in the centre of the room. Ignis approached him quietly, a tentative smile on his face. 

“I…I imagine that was rather a shock.”

Another laugh, almost a sob, squeaked from Noct at Ignis’ words.

“Understatement of the century…” Noct trailed off, waving his hand. Ignis captured it, cupping it between his own.

“You asked what I am?” Noct nodded. “I…you are aware that Umbra and Pryna were Shiva’s messengers, yes?”

“Yeah,” Noct whispered.

“And Carbuncle is something of a similar ilk?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He was beginning to see where Ignis was going with this, but his mind just couldn’t seem to grasp the fact.

“All Astrals had their own messengers, vassals if you will.” Ignis tugged Noct and pressed him to lean against the dusty desk. “Leviathan had hers, you saw him when we went fishing,” Ignis prompted gently. Noct’s eyes went wide and Ignis nodded, “yes, I see you understand. He’s a rather different sort of vassal, he bestows a blessing for fishermen.”

“Shit,” Noct whispered.

“Ramah has many, their image makes up the top of his staff.”

“Spiracorns?” Noct frowned, “but we…we _killed messengers!_ ”

“No, no, we didn’t, Noct, I promise.” Ignis cupped his face, “the spiracorns we slew were indeed what they appeared to be. Ramah’s vassals are safe from harm.”

“Right, ok.” He took a deep breath, “I can see where you’re goin’ with this. Whose are you?”

“Ifrit’s,” Ignis admitted softly. He glanced down, then back up to meet Noct’s eyes again, pulling his hands away. “I…I am his only vassal. I was created when…when he felt the prophecy coming to fruition. He is…he is not the monster everyone has thought him. When Ardyn found him, he was weakened from his own imprisonment and infected with the Scourge. His last coherent act was to create me with a singular focus.”

Noct’s mind was reeling, “huh?”

Ignis sighed, “I…I really am a Scientia. But I was…melded with the infant’s soul not long after birth. Ifrit’s purpose was to have someone close to the Chosen who would help guide and look after you. He wanted someone to temper Bahamut’s influence. He loved humanity deeply once…and it was from that memory of the love he felt that his desire to…thwart your cruel fate stemmed from.”

“Fuck, I am so confused,” Noct slumped against the desk. He glanced at Ignis, panicked, “so you were forced to…”

Ignis cupped his face again, leaning their foreheads together, “no, never, everything I have done, I _wanted_ to do. I could have stayed in the shadows, been a figure in your periphery, but…I met you.” Ignis pulled back and ducked his head. “Ifrit gave me the freedom to act as I saw fit, to follow my…” Ignis stepped back further, “I learned of the full prophecy and I…I could not bear the thought of you…sacrificing yourself.”

“Is that why you…the Ring?”

“Yes,” Ignis murmured, head bowed.

“Would it really have killed you if I hadn’t…”

“Yes,” Ignis said, quieter than before. “I hadn’t thought you would do that.”

Noct’s eyes widened, “why wouldn’t I?”

“I wasn’t important,” Ignis shrugged. “I had done what I could, and I deemed it a good trade. My life for yours.”

“Not _important_?” Noct hissed. Ignis snapped his head up, mouth open at the vehemence in Noct’s tone. “How could you possibly think that?” Noct grabbed Ignis’ shoulders, fighting the desire to shake him. “You’re…you’re my oldest friend, I wouldn’t have even got to that point without you!”

Loud footsteps sounded outside the door.

Both men glanced at each other, silently agreeing to continue their conversation later.

Gladio wrenched the door open, head swiveling between the pair. Prompto appeared at his side, letting out a whoosh of air.

“Thought something had happened to you both.”

“No, no just discussing what we do now,” Ignis interjected.

Gladio groaned, “shit, Igs, give us a minute to just…ya know, enjoy the fact Noct’s alive, we’re all live.”

“It was my idea, don’t blame him,” Noct said, sweeping out the door and leaving the others to trail in his wake.

It was well over three weeks before Noct and Ignis spoke in private. During that time, Ignis had given him apologetic glances, a sadness about him that grated on Noct in ways he never thought possible. As the news spread, and the dawn continued day after day, people began trickling into Insomnia. And Noct began to understand the name of the city.

He was short tempered, not only from the lack of sleep.

He kind of understood why Ignis would keep it from people, but to keep it from him, that felt…wrong.

And having Ignis wandering around the broken remnants of the Citadel looking like a kicked puppy was more than he could stand.

They worked side by side, Ignis handing him lists of things that needed to be done, all in his neat script, yet they didn’t speak for the most part, at least not about anything that really mattered.

It was all “please pass me that report” or “could you sign this, Your Majesty.”

That was another thing, Ignis refused to call him by name, reverting to the comfort of propriety.

After yet another “Your Majesty” from Ignis, Noct snapped.

“For fuck’s sake, stop it!”

Ignis blinked at him in alarm, green eyes wide, mouth open. Then he ducked his head, cheeks slowly going pink, “I apologise.”

Noct groaned and thumped his head on the desk, “fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Ignis approached him carefully, “Noctis...” He cleared his throat with a discrete cough. “Noct,” he corrected, his voice soft.

“Well, that’s something,” Noct grumbled. “C’mon, we need to talk and we can’t do it here.” Cor attempted to intercept them as they left the office, but Noct fixed him with a thoroughly regal glare, daring him to continue with whatever he’d wanted to say. Cor dipped his head and let them pass, Ignis following silently like a man going to execution.

At least that was one good thing about being King; his glares now carried weight.

Ignis stayed silent, green eyes following every move Noct made as he paced the roomy quarters he’d been given, skirting around the dining table to make a circuit of the room. Ignis huddled himself by the kitchen counter, looking thoroughly miserable.

It wasn’t a good look on him and it pulled Noct up short.

Ignis was afraid. Terrified, in fact.

Shit. That was the last thing Noct had wanted. Sure, he was pissed that Ignis hadn’t told him, but he didn’t mean for Ignis to feel that his role, their friendship was in jeopardy.

What he’d intended to be an interrogation was now going to be a very civil conversation.

“Speccy, come sit,” Noct said softly as he walked to the sofa. Ignis startled, his eyes widening at the nickname. Guilt pooled in Noct’s stomach. He patted the sofa beside him, “it’s ok, I promise.”

Ignis moved slowly, timid like a wild animal about to flee at the first sign of danger. Eventually he perched on the edge of the sofa, eyes on the floor, contrite.

“I don’t think it is, Noctis,” Ignis murmured mournfully. “I…I betrayed you, betrayed your trust.”

All at once, Noct forgave Ignis completely.

“I meant it, Specs, it’s ok, I think…you were worried weren’t you? About what I would think of you?”

Ignis swallowed nervously, fingers twisted together in his lap, eyes on the floor. “I was,” he said softly after a moment. “I made it so much worse by keeping it secret, I realise that now.” Ignis glanced up, eyes glassy with unshed tears, “I am so sorry.”

Noct shifted and shuffled closer, taking hold of Ignis’ hands, tracing over the faint mark the Ring had left on his finger, meeting Ignis’ saddened gaze. “You don’t have to be, I’m sorry I acted like a shit and scared you. You mean too much for me to hurt you like that.” 

“Noct, I…”

Noct shushed him with a quick glance, shaking his head. “I am guessing you spent a lot of time stressing over how to tell me, what to say, all that shit. I know you, Ignis. You’re the biggest worrier I have ever known.”

Ignis grimaced, yet he kept silent, knowing Noct would refute anything he tried to say in his defence.

And Noct knew that he would try to defend himself, but Noct didn’t really need it now. He needed Ignis to feel better about this, all of it. Noct already felt intensely guilty about how Ignis was feeling, knowing just how self-depreciating the man could be. He always took the weight of the world on his shoulders rather than let Noct take the burden. 

“I reacted badly, and I am sorry for how I have been treating you,” he apologised, tone sincere. “I should have been thanking you.”

Ignis’ head snapped up so fast that Noct gave a wince of sympathy. He’d be feeling that later. Or maybe not, maybe being a messenger soothed aches like a kinked neck.

“What? No,” Ignis cried. “You have no need to thank me, Noctis. Never.”

Noct tilted his head as he regarded his Advisor and longtime friend. Something was very off about that. Ignis had almost sacrificed his life for him, why the hell _wouldn’t_ he thank him for that? Surely Ignis understood that.

“Why not?”

Ignis blanched, caught in Noct’s gaze, wringing his hands before he noticed himself doing it and squeezed them to stillness between his knees. But he stayed silent, resolute, something like shame in his eyes.

“Is it some sort of secret messenger thing? To never accept thanks?”

Ignis looked baffled by that for a moment, then bit his lip, “no. That’s not it.”

Noct frowned, “then why can’t I thank you?” Ignis muttered something under his breath which just made Noct feel frustrated, causing him to snap, “what? What did you say?”

Ignis grimaced, “I said I can’t accept thanks for something that was so entirely selfish.” Ignis rose to his feet and headed to the door, “please don’t ask me to elaborate, I feel enough shame as it is.”

Noct sat staring at the door that Ignis had fled through like a scalded cat for a very long time, torn between accepting Ignis’ reticence and chasing him to get an answer.

If he’d thought things were awkward between he and Ignis before, they were downright bad now.

He was being avoided.

Before, they shared Noct’s office space. Now, Ignis had shifted to an office down the hall. Before it had been Ignis handing him things to read and sign, now it was a glaive who sheepishly couriered paperwork between the two offices. Before, they had at least spoken politely to each other. Now, they did not speak at all.

Noct missed him.

He missed him like he’d had a limb removed and it made him miserable and short tempered.

Apparently, because he could hardly even glimpse Ignis himself, his Advisor was acting very much the same.

Which of course, Gladio blamed him for.

His Shield had stomped in one day, throwing down a sheaf of papers and glared at Noct.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two, what did you do? Iggy’s got a bug up his ass, at least when he’s not moping around.” He pointed at the stack of paper he’d just delivered, “I’m not a fucking errand boy, but apparently you two can’t even be in the same room, so I got that shit shoved at me and told to give it to you.” He planted both hands on the desk, looming forward, “fix it.”

Noct rose, glaring right back at Gladio, “I can’t fix it when he fucking hides from me! I tried ‘fixing it’,” he shouted, “all he did was run from me.” He ran his hands through his hair, “I miss him and I don’t know what to do.”

Gladio leaned back, eyes wide at the outburst, rubbing his neck, “well, fuck. I thought you’d just pissed him off.”

“No, I mean, maybe,” Noct muttered, slumping back in his chair. “I know he was upset, but I didn’t think he was pissed.” He peered up at Gladio, “is he pissed too?”

Gladio sighed, then shrugged, “I…I dunno. Maybe not. He’s snappy, but he looks sad. I thought Prom had the puppy dog eye thing down to an art, but Iggy’s worse.” He sighed again, “you know what he’s like, keeps every thing to himself, doesn’t let anyone in. But right now, he looks like he wants to burst into tears any second.” He glanced at Noct, “kinda how you look.”

Noct averted his gaze, embarrassed by how right that was. He really did feel like he could cry at the drop of a hat. “He’s been with me since we were little, I…” his voice shook. “I don’t know how to be without him and I’m so scared he’s gonna leave.” His eyes pricked and he took a shuddering breath, “I…I…” Everything he was feeling was bubbling to the surface and he couldn’t stop it.

Gladio was around the desk in a second, kneeling beside him, hand on his knee, “hey, hey, it’s ok, he wouldn’t ever leave.”

Noct swallowed through the lump in his throat, “I used to think that too, but now…”

Gladio squeezed his knee, “no, Noct, listen to me. He really won’t leave, I promise you that. He worked so hard to make sure you’d live, I can’t see him just abandoning you, no matter how things are between you right now.”

“Maybe,” Noct muttered. “I just want him back.”

Gladio regarded him curiously for a moment, “ _how_ do you want him?”

“What?” Noct stared at him, wide eyed. “What do you mean?” Some how, the question had made him panic.

Gladio shook his head, “man, you sound like you’ve broken up with him, do you know that? Like you’ve lost a lover.”

Noct rocked back in his chair, “what? No, it’s not like that.” Even he could tell that sounded like a weak denial. He didn’t want to examine why. Nor did he want to examine why his cheeks had started to flush. Besides, he’d never even _had_ a lover, how the fuck was he supposed to know what losing one felt like? And that was not where he wanted that train of thought to go. Ugh.

“Isn’t it?” Gladio asked, standing and leaning against the edge of the desk with his arms crossed. “Think about it, Noct. You sound and look heartbroken. Why is that?”

Noct sputtered uselessly, pinned like a butterfly under Gladio’s discerning eyes. “He’s my friend.” Well, yes, but it sounded wrong even to his ears. Ignis _was_ way more than that. Always had been. “Fuck,” he moaned, thudding his head on the desk.

Gladio smirked, “well, just in case you want to know, Ignis spent every day of the darkness waiting for dawn, wanting you to come back. I mean, Prom and I were waiting too, but with Ignis, it was…more.”

“What? I know that,” Noct grumbled. He knew better than anyone what Ignis had done for him and how.

“No, Noct, I don’t think you do.” Gladio pushed away from the desk and headed to the door, offering his parting shot as he went through it. “The world was waiting for the King to return. Ignis was waiting for _you_.”

Noct was left in the silence of his office, mouth gaping at the open doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slack, and I am so sorry this next chapter has taken so long. I kind of got carried away and it ended up being a lot longer in length than I planned, so I am breaking it up, but yay! that means three chapters instead of two, LMAO. The full smut will be in the next chapter, but there is a taste of what's to come in this one

Contrary to popular belief, Noctis was not stupid. Apathetic about some things, at least on the surface, falsely arrogant and cocky, internally a ball of insecurities. But not stupid. His results at school had proven that. Not that he hadn’t worked hard to get those results, but when it came to emotions, he often floundered, unsure how to express himself without exploding. He’d been rather volatile in that regard as a teen, mellowing as he got older, but still, explaining how he _felt_ about things was something he struggled with.

Being left with his thoughts was not conducive to feeling better in most cases. And in this case he was more confused by what was going on with him than ever. Add his confusion about what Gladio had said about Ignis and well…

Currently, Noctis was a ball of nerves.

That did not translate well to concentrating during meetings, nor being able to function in regards to reading paperwork. He was floundering; first of all he was without Ignis to bounce ideas off of, secondly because he was _missing_ Ignis, thirdly, and most puzzling, was what Gladio had said.

Suddenly dreaming about kissing (and other _things_ with) Ignis did not assist in calming his state of mind, especially when those thoughts intruded during the day time. Which was, well… Something he didn’t know what to do with, certainly. He found himself continually asking people to repeat themselves, continually missing parts of conversations. It was reflecting badly on him, but he couldn’t stop.

He would sit at the head of the table in the Council Chamber, a slightly blank look on his face and then startle when he realised he was being stared at, everyone waiting for him to answer. Even Ignis would frown, then shift his eyes away. As it was one of the few times that he saw Ignis recently, he really didn’t want to present himself that way. Which made him irritable.

“Your Majesty?”

Noct blinked, rousing out of his musing to find Cor scowling at him in concern. He glanced around the table to find everyone looking at him again. Everyone except the one person he wanted to look at him.

Ignis was ineffectually shuffling papers, then pushing his glasses up his nose, then fiddling with a pen.

“Sorry, my mind is elsewhere,” Noct muttered.

Off to the side Prompto grunted under his breath, “just a fucking bit.”

Noct hardly registered the comment, intent as he was in watching Ignis, watching the slight flush that spread over his cheeks. It was very attractive. And distracting.

Cor coughed discretely and Noct startled at the noise so close to his ear.

Right. The meeting. The meeting that he had totally spaced out on.

“Perhaps I can bring the minutes to you later, Your Majesty,” Cor said.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great Thanks Cor,” he mumbled in response dragging his eyes away from Ignis, shoving his chair back. His knee twinged as he stood, forcing him to plant his hands on the table’s surface for balance. Gladio grimaced and was at his side, holding his elbow to steady him. He shook his head at his Shield, “no, I’m alright,” he said. When he looked up again, Ignis had his head lowered, biting his lip, his expression, or what Noct could see of it, guilty.

Well, fuck. Had he managed to make things worse without even _speaking_ to Ignis?

“Noct?” Prompto had also moved closer.

Noctis shook his head again, shoving Gladio’s hand away in a fit of pique and limped to the door, a pair of green eyes following him as he left.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he muttered under his breath as he leaned against his closed office door a few minutes later. A tentative knock on the door made him jump, his bad knee protesting again. “Fuck,” he hissed, lurching away from the door enough to spin awkwardly and open it.

Ignis was on the other side. Contrite. Worried. Chewing at his lip, green eyes lowered.

“I…Ignis.”

Noct stumbled back, almost collapsing to the floor as his fucking knee gave out, Ignis rushing forward to grab his arm, “Your Majesty,” he whispered, voice pained. “Are you alright?” Long, deft fingers curled around his biceps as he inspected his King for any injury.

Noct inhaled sharply, after being out of Ignis’ orbit for so long it was a shock to hear his voice, scent his cologne, feel his touch. He looked at Ignis helplessly, “I…shit…” Fractured as he was, he broke further, leaning into Ignis’ hold without a thought of what it would do to him, of what it was an admission of. And Ignis let him, held him in the circle of his arms as if he were precious.

“I apologise, I…I have been derelict in my duty to you,” Ignis whispered, the tone of his voice belying something other than what he was saying. “I left you…I promised I would never do that…I…” Ignis’ voice broke off, his face buried in the junction of shoulder and neck.

Noct wrapped his arms about Ignis’ middle, wanting to cry when he realised that Ignis was sobbing uncontrollably, inconsolable, raw, shattered open against his neck. He felt the warm tears wetting his skin, making his collar damp. He stood in shock, his own pain and confusion melting away as he held the man who saved his life, the man who’d been with him so long he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t there.

He ran his hands up and down Ignis’ back, trying to soothe him, comfort him. “It’s ok, Speccy,” he whispered after a few minutes of letting Ignis cry against him. “I should have left it alone. I promise I won’t mention it again.” He sighed, “I just…I miss you. I hate not having you around, the room doesn’t even smell of your cologne any more.”

Ignis hiccuped, “I miss you too, so much.” He took in a shuddering breath, “I have been an utter prat.”

When Ignis made to move out of his arms, Noct clung on tighter, “please, just a bit longer.” Ignis relaxed against him with a sigh, breath warm against his neck. It made him shiver in a pleasant way. They both froze when Ignis’ lips ghosted over the skin of Noct’s neck.

Ignis swore under his breath and squirmed to release himself from Noct’s hold. He got halfway, Noct shooting his hand out to grab Ignis’ arm.

They stood staring at each other in dumb shock for an interminable amount of time. Ignis wide eyed, biting his lips. Noct blinking rapidly, his mind whirling. And then it clicked.

Why Ignis had done what he had. Why he felt it had been a selfish act. Why he felt ashamed. And why he had been avoiding Noct.

He stalked forward, tightening his grip on Ignis’ arm. Ignis’ eyes widened further, a little gasp escaping him when his back hit the bookshelf against the wall. One of his hands planted flat against the shelf to steady himself as he searched Noct’s intense gaze, green eyes flitting back and forth.

Noct skimmed his hand up Ignis’ arm, over his shoulder, up his neck until he could cup the back of Ignis’ head, curling his fingers in his hair. Ignis’ eyes fluttered shut at the touch, lips parted, his chest rising and falling with each rapid breath.

He stepped closer, brushing his nose along Ignis’, his own heart hammering in his chest. Ignis mewled softly, keeping his eyes shut as if he were afraid to open them and see Noct so close.

“I don’t care what you are, I care about _who_ you are,” Noct whispered. “I care about _you_. A lot.”

Ignis’ breath hitched, “N…Noct.”

“Shh, let me say this, before I lose my nerve,” he murmured. Ignis nodded shakily, their noses brushing again. “I thought I knew what that meant, I thought it was that we’ve been so close since we were kids. Not having you around felt like I was missing a limb. A part of myself. It physically hurt. I haven’t been able to concentrate and before you try and apologise _again_ , it’s not your fault.” He took a deep breath, “it’s mine for not realising how I felt. Not recognising how I feel about you. It took me so long because I have never felt this before. I didn’t know what it was. I do now.” He pressed himself against Ignis, “and I think I know how you feel too.”

Ignis groaned, hand flying up to Noct’s shoulder, “Astrals, please…”

But he didn’t push Noct away. He did the opposite. His soft, plush lips melded with Noct’s, moving over them urgently. Noct groaned, tugging on Ignis’ hair, kissing back, copying what Ignis was doing, gasping when Ignis parted his lips, flicking the tip of his tongue over the seam, begging for entry.

When Noct opened his own mouth to let Ignis in, he felt the growl of longing rather than heard it, a vibration against his own chest. Then Ignis’ hands were in Noct’s hair, tilting his head, guiding the kiss, deepening it.

Every sound that came from Ignis was needy, desperate, Noct pressing closer so they were chest to chest, his thigh immediately finding a place between Ignis’. What he felt gave him more confirmation of what was happening between them. Ignis’ gasp in response to the pressure against his groin was swallowed by Noct as he ground his thigh harder, rocking his own erection into Ignis’ leg. The friction felt fantastic.

Then Ignis spun them around, Noct against the bookshelf, his hands untangling from Noct’s hair to grip hold of his thighs and lift him. Noct yelped in shock, then wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist, arms clinging to his broad shoulders, chasing his mouth again.

_Oh._ The friction was even better now. But it was also not enough.

Then Ignis pulled his mouth away to speak, his voice raspy, “we…we can’t do this.” Noct’s stomach dropped. “Here,” Ignis added finally, letting Noct down slowly. Noct exhaled in relief, then smacked Ignis’ arm.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he hissed. “I thought…”

Ignis cut him off with another passionate kiss, Noct moaning greedily, eager for more.

When they pulled their mouths apart, Noct opened his eyes to see a very dishevelled Ignis staring back at him. His hair was an absolute mess sticking up every which way, cheeks pink, glasses hopelessly askew and smudged, lips open and swollen, chest heaving. He looked stunning. And his darkened green eyes were twinkling with happiness.

Noct clapped his hand over his mouth, feeling laughter bubble up through his chest.

Within seconds they were both holding each other, laughing hysterically.

It took them quite a while to calm down, hanging off each other as if unable to break apart, even through their laughter. Ignis pulled his glasses from his nose, wiping them clean, shaking his head in amusement while Noct struggled to contain another fit of giggles. 

“Well, that happened,” he chuckled as Ignis raised a brow at him, glasses back in place, hands running though his hair to try and bring it back into some semblance of order. He moved in to assist, but Ignis held up his hand to halt him in place.

“No, we will get ourselves in trouble if you do,” Ignis scolded, but his eyes were betraying his desire for Noct to do just that. “I am surprised we were not interrupted as it is.” He bit his lip, looking a little shy suddenly, “we both have things we should be doing, but…would you have dinner with me later?”

“Yeah,” Noct breathed out. “Yeah, I’d really like that, Speccy.”

Ignis grinned at him, delight radiating from his whole being, “I should…uh…go and do…something.”

He snickered at Ignis being so…not Ignis. “I probably have something I should be doing too.” They both stood staring at one another for a moment, then Ignis darted forward and kissed his cheek, fleeing out the door before Noct could react.

He skirted around his desk and slumped in his chair, a ridiculous smile on his face. He put his hands to his cheeks feeling how hot they were, then squealed like a teenage girl, kicking his feet under his desk.

The rest of the day felt like it dragged on _forever_. And Noct was utterly useless for most of it, just as he had been for the last few weeks, or rather, months, since he and Ignis had been dancing around each other. Now, however, the reason was completely different. He was excited and impatient, eager for the moment he could leave and see Ignis again.

Then he wanted to slap himself. He was the _King_. If he wanted to leave early, there was no-one who could tell him he couldn’t.

He bolted up out of his chair, striding down the hallways and up to his quarters. He cursed as he took in the disaster that was his meagre wardrobe, starting to panic as he rifled through shirts and pants, trying to find something appropriately nice to wear to Ignis’. He wanted desperately to impress him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he grunted as he surveyed the mess he’d made of his wardrobe and bedroom, discarded clothing every where. He had one pair of pants that fit and were acceptable, but his shirts were just too…boring. Nowhere near nice enough. Not even a vest he could cover it with.

He wanted to sink to the floor in despair, but he didn’t. He breathed deeply, thinking furiously. How could he find something to wear at such short notice? There really weren’t any stores that would stock what he wanted just yet, only functional things were available. His eyes flitted about his room desperately, then he literally had a lightbulb moment when they landed on a picture of his father.

Dashing out of his room, he almost bowled over a glaive, waving his apology as he kept moving, higher and higher until he reached the level where the Royal Chambers were. It was silent and still, no-one coming up here much. He’d been once or twice to check things over, and had salvaged what he could from his own ransacked rooms. His father’s door had been ripped off the hinges and had been long since carted away, so he stepped inside unimpeded.

Swallowing down the now familiar ache of missing his father, Noct headed straight for the bedroom and closed his eyes for a second, holding back the memories that threatened to assault him.

When he opened them again, he was calm and could look around with out the ache tugging at him. Despite the ever present dust on every surface, it was still his father’s space. He headed to the large open closet that connected the bathroom to the bedroom, running his hands over the clothing hanging either side, setting them swinging on their hangers. They were all still in the plastic covers, though they were starting to disintegrate in his fingers. Others hung in sturdier cloth bags. Those were the ones he lifted from the closet and carried back to his own rooms with him.

When he had them unpackaged, he lay them all out on his bed to survey his bounty. His father had been a very well dressed man, careful with his clothing and always picking sumptuous fabrics that stood the test of time.

In more ways than one. They were still classically fashionable, and still in pristine condition. Perfect for what he required. He stroked a silver vest with an elegant pattern on the silky fabric. It had immediately drawn his eye, so he set that aside for him to wear. There was a tie hanging with it in the same shade as the vest, so he kept that too. Next he selected a black shirt, not wanting to go too far out of his comfort zone with something in a brighter colour. Black looked good on him with his pale skin and Ignis had once mentioned that it suited him. He grimaced at the pants he’d set aside earlier, now able to see how threadbare they seemed in comparison to the rest, so he grabbed a pair of his father’s to add to his ‘yes’ pile. The shoes he would wear were his own.

After his shower, Noct dressed himself carefully, pleased that everything fit alright. The only problem was the length of the pants, so he folded the hems and when he stood up, they brushed the tops of his shoes just right. With a belt they weren’t too loose around his waist.

Looking in the mirror for one last check, he was surprised at how calm he was. No nerves at all.

Excited, yes, but not nervous.

The way Ignis’ eyes widened when he opened his door to Noctis was intensely gratifying. As was the way he’d taken just as much care with his appearance as Noct had. His shirt was a deep purple, his favourite colour, his pants fitting nicely around his thighs, and when he turned to grab them a glass of wine each from the kitchen, Noct noted how well they cupped his ass too.

He’d always known that Ignis was attractive, but now he could openly look and appreciate him, take in each carefully chosen detail. Ignis pursed his lips to hold back his smile when he caught Noct ogling him.

“What?” Noct grinned back, running his eyes up and down, even licking his lips, “you look amazing. And I’m allowed to look, surely.”

Ignis blushed, “well, yes, I suppose you are,” he drawled, returning the favor with a licentious look of his own. He handed Noct his glass and pecked his cheek, “you look good enough to eat.”

Noct’s brain short-circuited at Ignis’ seductive tone. Then Ignis chuckled.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it,” he said though his laughter. “I have been wanting to say such things to you for a very long time.”

Noct laughed with him, “well, you can say whatever you like, but just bear in mind I might get a bit…stupid afterwards.”

Ignis snorted, “I have been dealing with you being stupid for a very long time, Noct.”

“Hey!” Noct sat his glass down on the kitchen counter, and tugged Ignis close, “that was not nice, Speccy. Aren’t you meant to be seducing me?”

Ignis set his own glass down, wrapping his arms about Noct’s shoulders, fingers playing with his hair, “I am _meant_ to be dissuading from this course of action. Not encouraging it.”

“Mmmhm,” Noct hummed, tipping his face up so that their noses brushed together. He pressed himself against Ignis, “I can feel how much you are dissuading me.”

Ignis groaned, rolling his hips forward, then crushed their mouths together. It was brief but it spoke of how much Ignis wanted this. “Damn it. I am supposed to be sensible. Why am I never sensible where you are concerned?”

Noct leaned their foreheads together, “love isn’t sensible, Ignis. And I do, love you, I mean.”

Ignis’ breath hitched. “I love you too, so much.”

“I know.” Their mouths met again, this time for much longer and far less chaste, Ignis’ tongue sliding against his own and making him dizzy. They pulled away to pant, chests brushing together.

“This isn’t wise,” Ignis mumbled against his lips. “I shouldn’t be letting this happen…and yet…I am.”

Noct hummed, running his hands up Ignis’ sides, “when have I ever been wise?” He pulled away just enough to meet Ignis’ bleary green eyes, hazed over with lust, “besides, I’m the King right? Don’t I at least get to have one thing that I want?” Ignis blinked back at him lazily, a slight smile pulling at his lips. Noct took it as agreement, “and I want you.”

Ignis’ fingers toyed with the ends of his hair at his nape, skirting over the sensitive skin, “I am yours, absolutely, irrevocably, completely, yours. Always.”

Noct smiled at him, feeling tears prick at his eyes, “I know you think what you did was selfish, but I really do want to thank you, properly.”

Ignis cupped his face, “I would have paid any price to see you live, Noct.”

Noct frowned at that, stepping back. Ignis’ eyes widened, so Noct took hold of his hands wanting to reassure him that nothing was going to change now that they’d come together. “What price did you have to pay?”

“Ahh,” Ignis whispered. He averted his eyes, staring at the floor at their feet. “That is what I was discussing with Shiva and Ifrit when you found us.” He looked up at Noct again, “I refuse to keep anything from you, not any more. I will not go through the agony of being apart from you again.” He inhaled sharply, “I am no longer a vassal, messenger. My status was stripped from me. I can no longer call to them in times of need, nor can I access their magic.” He tightened his grip on Noct’s hands, “and I do not regret it in the slightest.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want you to ever feel that you…”

Ignis cut him off with another kiss, very effectively silencing him. A timer went off in the kitchen making them both startle and pull apart. He stepped back with a shuddering breath, “now, how about dinner, hmm? I made your favourites.”

“Right, yep, let’s do that,” Noct breathed out, trying to take control back of his body.

Sitting with Ignis at his little dining table felt normal, the conversation flowing between them like it always had. They weren’t awkward around each other, even when Ignis reached under the table to squeeze his knee briefly. It felt natural. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t want to go,” Noct mumbled against Ignis’ lips as they lay tangled on the frankly uncomfortable couch.

Ignis propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Noct, his lips swollen from the many kisses they had traded back and forth, “you could stay. If you wish.” He ran a finger over Noct’s lips, no doubt as swollen as Ignis’. “I…I hope that’s not too forward of me.”

“Ignis, I can feel your dick poking into my thigh, I think we’re kinda past that.” He giggled at Ignis’ horrified expression. “No, really, I’d like to stay. But,” he trailed off, embarrassed. “Ok, so you know I’ve never done any of this before. I have no clue what I’m doing. I mean, I sorta do, like the mechanics, but…”

“We don’t have to…do anything. I am not…experienced either.”

“I want to, though. Like, really want to. I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Noct chewed his lip as he gazed up at Ignis.

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis sighed, smiling down at him. “You couldn’t possibly do that. I have been in love with you and only you since I was a teenager. I never wanted anyone else.” He stroked Noct’s face, “I don’t care if we fumble, as long as we are learning together, I don’t care.”

“Ok,” Noct said, pushing Ignis back. He rose up from the couch and grabbed Ignis’ hand, “let’s go fumble.”

Ignis laughed in delight, then laughed harder when Noct spun around just inside his bedroom, pouting and fluttering his lashes at Ignis in a mock attempt at being sexy.

“Oh, you are ridiculous,” he giggled, pushing Noct back onto his bed with a bounce. Ignis crawled up over him, kissing his jawline, “I am thoroughly seduced.”

Noct snickered, then moaned when Ignis pulled his tie free of his collar, sliding buttons free and licking at the newly exposed skin. In a confusion of fingers and arms they managed to rid themselves of Noct’s vest and then both their shirts. Noct trailed his hands down Ignis’ chest, following every dip and valley, “wow.”

“Oh, hush you,” Ignis muttered, cheeks brightening with a blush at Noct’s attention.

“Nope, not doin’ that,” Noct retorted. “You deserve to hear how gorgeous you are.”

Ignis thudded his head on Noct’s chest, “Noct.”

Noct snaked his hand under Ignis’ chin, forcing him to look back up at him, “you do. You’re fuckin’ beautiful. Inside and out. I love you for that. I love you for everything about you.” He pulled Ignis’ glasses off his nose and placed them aside, “now c’mere and kiss me.”

Ignis whined and darted down, flicking his tongue over Noct’s lips before plunging it inside to tangle them together. It brought their chests into direct contact making Noct moan into Ignis’ mouth and scrabbled his hands to stroke his back. He hiked his leg up over Ignis’ hip bringing them into closer proximity. Ignis rolled his hips down, starting to rut against him and Noct almost lost it, arching up into the touches desperately.

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Ignis hissed against his mouth.

Noct could only nod and keen, dragging his nails down Ignis’ back, right to his perfectly formed ass. Ignis’ hips stuttered when he squeezed, air punched out of his lungs, then deft fingers were at Noct’s belt, fumbling in his haste to be rid of it. His fingers were trembling when he tossed the belt aside and brought them back to the waistband of Noct’s pants.

“Can I?” He bit his lip, “please.”

Noct propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand searching out the button to Ignis’ pants, working it open, “yes.”

That was all Ignis needed, button popped open and zipper snatched down, then the pair of them were attempting to wriggle out of their pants while their mouths were still fused together. Ignis whined when Noct kneed him in the thigh, then Noct was the one gasping as an errant elbow found his ribs, but after the momentary pain, they were both bare.

Completely naked.

And hard.

Noct couldn’t tear his eyes away, reaching out hesitantly, eyes flicking up for the briefest second to check it was alright. Ignis was biting his lip, but he nodded, sharply, once.

The moment Ignis’ reached out to touch him as well, Noct mewled. He was used to his own hand, the way it fit around him, what it felt like to stroke at himself, but the feel of Ignis’ much longer fingers wrapping around him, the hint of callouses on the pad of each finger dragging up his shaft, the way Ignis pressed his thumb against the sensitive place under the head, it was almost enough to send him careening over the edge. He was so used to the twin sensation of his hand on his own cock, not having it was sending his brain spiraling. That and he had Ignis’ cock in hand. It felt different, longer, slightly thicker, veins in different places, more bulbous at the head. Hot and velvety hard in his fist.

Ignis appeared to be experiencing much the same thing, his breath coming fast and raspy as his hand worked Noct over. His beautiful green eyes were wide in wonder, slipping closed as Noct twisted his fist around him, teeth digging into his lip, head falling back.

Noct toed the edge of the precipice, precariously holding on to the frayed shreds of his sanity, then Ignis leaned forward, pressing skin to skin, hand wrapping around them both and Noct toppled.

Warm splashes on his belly, Ignis moaning above him, then another spread of warmth as Ignis joined him.

Wide green eyes met equally wide blue.

Ignis sat back, a look of incredulity on his face. Noct felt exactly the same. And a little cheated. He’d wanted all of it, not just a rushed hand job, no matter how fucking mind blowing that hand job might have been. Ignis shuffled to the side of the bed, retrieving a box of tissues, and to Noct’s delight, a bottle of lube.

Once the worst of the mess was stored in several bunched tissues and deposited in Ignis’ waste bin, Noct blinked up at the ceiling, “I…I…”

“I…I am sorry.” Ignis gave him a sheepish look when Noct glanced at him. “I’m no longer a teen, but I really shouldn’t have…err…”

“Speccy, we both kinda shot off like rockets.” He cocked his head, coaxing Ignis close, “besides, you said we’d fumble together, and I am pretty sure that counts as a damn good fumble.”

Ignis snuggled into his side, “well, give me a little time and I am sure we could make another attempt.” He propped up on one elbow, “if you wish.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “you really gotta learn to go after what you want, Ignis.” He pointed to himself, “I am very much a sure thing. You touch me, I’m gonna be thinking of fucking you. You have carte blanche to do what you want, I’m willing to try anything at least once.”

Ignis hummed at that, turning it over. He traced his fingers over Noct’s stomach, then up his chest, swirling the tip of one around a nipple languidly. Noct closed his eyes, sighing at the sensation of Ignis’ body pressed against his, his hands caressing his skin. He gave a pleased hum when Ignis began kissing his throat, mobile tongue flicking and laving over the taut line of it. He felt a burgeoning hardness against his thigh, his own beginning to stir under Ignis’ ministrations. He moaned when Ignis’ hand slid over his rib cage, dancing down to his hip, outlining the jut of bone.

When Ignis claimed his mouth again, Noct was already a leaking mess, mentally begging the hand near his groin to just inch sideways a fraction. There’s something inherently tender in Ignis’ touch, yet, it contains more than a hint of possessiveness that Noct wants to drown in. He felt loved. Wanted. _Needed_ by Ignis. It makes him reciprocate by tangling his hands in Ignis’ hair, by moaning into his mouth, twisting onto his side and slinging his leg over Ignis’ hip.

He tells Ignis in breathless whispers, murmurs his devotion with little kisses to his cheeks, along the sharp line of his jaw, down the taut line of his throat. He let his fingers trail down the centre of Ignis’ back, feeling each bump of his spine, feeling each twitch he gave at the touch, feeling him arch towards Noct to feel more. They’re like magnets that can’t be pulled apart. Craving each other, irrevocably drawn. Ignis’ name is a prayer, a benediction on Noct’s tongue and he felt Ignis shudder at the tone.

Ignis trailed open mouthed kisses over his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple, his breath hot and heavy against Noct’s sternum as he shifted down, down, even further down, tongue circling his navel.

Ignis’ eyes flicked up for a moment, his gaze thick with lust, tongue out, twirling around before dipping in.

It was too hot to watch. Noct’s hands made their way back into Ignis’ ashy hair, clinging on when Ignis bit and suckled a mark into the dip of his hip, so close, too close to his aching dick. Noct shot one hand out, searching until he found the discarded bottle of lubricant, Ignis watching him intently, nipping at Noct’s inner thigh.

He shoved the bottle at Ignis, “please.”

The sound Ignis made had Noct’s cock twitching impatiently.

He spread his thighs wide and Ignis dropped the bottle, his eyes drifting down to cock, then lower, then lower still, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. His eyes flicked back up to Noct’s face, cheeks flushing, “I…” Noct tilted his head, letting his hand caress his stomach and suddenly Ignis was all action, scooping up the bottle and popping the cap open. He grimaced when the cold liquid coated his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Then his fingers were where Noct wanted them.

Noct closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of the stretch, but it didn’t come. Instead Ignis circled his rim, slicking it with the lubricant and making Noct relax with a soft moan. It felt weird, but nice.

Ignis began to press with the pad of one finger, testing the give of Noct’s ass, then pulling away before doing it again, repeating the action over and over until Noct started shifting his hips, canting up into the fleeting touches. Ignis took that as permission to press harder, the tip of his finger breaching Noct’s rim enough that he was actually inside for the first time. 

Noct opened his eyes to find Ignis regarding him carefully, watching for any hint of pain. It made a now familiar warmth bloom in his chest. He smiled up at Ignis encouragingly, nodding.

“Try to stay relaxed,” Ignis murmured. “I’m going to…”

Noct nodded again, letting his hand slide down to his cock and curl around it to distract himself. “Okay,” he whispered.

With their eyes locked, Ignis pushed his finger in right up to the knuckle then held it there, not moving while Noct’s brow furrowed at the slight burn. It didn’t hurt exactly, just felt really odd. But it was tantalising and he found he wanted more so he lifted his hips, stroking himself languidly. Ingis slid his finger in and out a few times, keeping the pace slow before he started to swirl it a little to loosen him for another.

Noct had heard about what his prostate could do, what it could feel like when it was touched, but nothing had prepared him for the reality of it when Ignis found it. He arched up off the bed, his voice hoarse as he cried out, flopping back down when Ignis’ finger retreated.

He blinked up at Ignis in awe, “wow, okay…that…that felt amazing.”

Ignis beamed at him, slipping his finger back in and stroking over the bundle of nerves again, his grin widening at Noct swearing, his free hand clutching at the bedding, legs tensing, stomach clenching. He writhed on the bed, moaning as Ignis prepared to add another finger.

The burn was harsher this time, and Noct hissed, but begged Ignis to keep going because he knew what was coming. He’d soon get to feel Ignis inside him. He glanced down to see Ignis was still hard between his legs, turned on by what he was doing to Noct. And that was seriously flattering.

When Ignis pressed against his prostate again, Noct groaned loudly, starting to rock his pelvis and get more of it, aching to feel more. “Nrrgh, please…” He looked back up at Ignis, his plea in his eyes. Ignis stroked his walls several more times until Noct growled, dislodging Ignis and sitting up. Ignis slumped back on the bed, snickering at Noct’s impatience. He watched eagerly when Noct grabbed the bottle and squirted lube into his hand, shifting under him when Noct straddled his thighs, cock standing proudly at attention, leaking at the tip, the pearl of precome dribbling over the flushed head.

Noct rubbed the lube between both hands, the cupped the head with one, while the other he curled around the girth. Ignis whined softly, hips stuttering up into the touches. He reached out and grabbed Noct’s hips, urging him closer, his expression becoming desperate.

Noct shuffled, positioning himself, hovering over the head of Ignis’ dick, holding it steady with one hand, his other planted on the bed beside Ignis’ hip. Ignis blinked up at him, biting his lip.

“Are you sure? You’re ready, Noct?”

Noct rolled his eyes, “I’ve been dreaming about this, Ignis.” He lowered enough that he could feel the head pressing against his loosened rim. Ignis sucked in a harsh gasp, fingers blanching the skin of Noct’s hips as he fought to stay still, teeth digging into his lip, brow furrowed.

With his eyes locked with Ignis’, Noct started to descend, the tip pushing through his furled ring. His eyes widened at the stretch, so much more than Ignis’ fingers. He hissed as the widest part of the bulbous head pushed through, the burn almost too much. As it began to make tears prick at his eyes, Ignis frowned, pressing his own hips back into the mattress to pull away.

“Noct? We…”

“No, I’ll be fine, just…” He inhaled deeply, then lowered again pushing through the burn until the head pushed through. He closed his eyes, poised above Ignis for a moment to get used to the intrusion. He felt like he was stretched impossibly wide, like he was being split open. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and his legs trembled from holding his position. Ignis loosened his hold on his hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Noct focused on that light touch, giving it all his attention, the feel of care Ignis put into such a small act. It helped him get his breathing under control, helped distract him from the pain and when he felt it begin to…not exactly lessen, but become easier to tolerate he smiled down at Ignis, a shaky smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Ignis’ brow smoothed a little at the smile, his thumbs still circling mindlessly over the jut of Noct’s hips as he waited patiently.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

Noct nodded, “yeah, I think so. It’s just…you feel really big.”

Ignis blushed, looking apologetic.

“Ignis, it’s ok, I’ll get used to it in a minute.” And that was true, the longer he held still, the less burn he felt, and finally he lowered a little more, starting to take the length. The burn was deeper inside now, but he was expecting it, so he just breathed deep and slid down until his ass was flush with Ignis’ thighs. It was…a lot. He could feel a pulsing inside, in time with his heart beat and he gyrated his hips.

Ignis moaned softly, “ohh.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then blinked them open to look up at Noct, “that feels…ohh.” Then Noct clenched around him involuntarily and Ignis gasped. “Oh, Gods…don’t move. Not yet.”

Now that he was seated properly and had a better sense of balance, Noct placed his hands on Ignis’ chest, nodding, “yeah, okay.”

Ignis inhaled, letting it out slowly to calm himself, offering Noct a shaky smile, “you feel amazing. Too good. I don’t want this to be over just yet.” He reached up to stroke Noct’s cheek affectionately, “does it still hurt?”

Noct shook his head against Ignis’ warm palm, “no, it’s better.”

Ignis closed his eyes again, “mmm, you’re not…ahhh…squeezing me so…tightly now.”

Noct giggled, “you still feel huge.” He leaned forward carefully, letting his lips ghost over Ignis’, “you _are_ huge.”

Ignis groaned, fingers tightening their hold on him, hips grinding up, and oh, that felt pretty damn good. Ignis repeated the motion, the friction just enough to be on the right side of a tease of what’s to come. Enough that Noct’s slightly flagging erection started to come back to life and take an intense interest in the proceedings. And Ignis noticed, pressed together as they were, arching so that while he thrust just a little, his stomach brushed against Noct’s length. It made Noct convulse around Ignis which forced a little gasp from him.

Noct decided then and there he really liked that noise. It was needy and excited, and very, very sexy. All the more because he was the one who caused it. A private little treasure to think back on. He sat up again, using his hands on Ignis’ chest for balance, lifting on his knees an inch or two before he slid back down.

That drew a moan from them both.

A twinge from Noct’s knee had him stuttering to a stop a few minutes later, cursing himself and his fucking knee. They were just getting into a rhythm. He really hadn’t thought that part through.

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled sheepishly, rubbing his knee.

Ignis just smiled, helping to soothe the troublesome joint, “it’s alright, Noct. We can easily remedy the situation.” He gave a slightly devious smirk, and then Noct was yelping as Ignis deftly flipped them over. It left Noct staring up at Ignis in awe. 

That was seriously sexy, being manhandled like that.

Something of his thoughts must have shown of his face, because the next thing Noct knew was Ignis had slung his legs over his shoulders and slid back into him, one swift move that had Noct seeing stars and begging for more.

Ignis was more than happy to oblige, thrusting into him smoothly.

Noct smiled up at Ignis lopsidedly, “we are…getting the hang of this.”

Ignis snorted, hips slowing for a moment, “I believe so, yes.” A long, deep drag of Ignis’ cock in and out stifled any and all giggles, the pair melting into the feel of being together. Every time Ignis sank into him, Noctis could not help but let out a moan or groan. He’d never considered that he might be vocal in bed, but here he was, unable to be silent. And if he’d managed to think of Ignis in that capacity, he would have thought him a quiet lover, but no, he was just as vocal as Noct, their mingling sounds adding to the lewd slap of skin.

Noct wriggled, shifting his legs from Ignis’ shoulders down to his waist, locking them around him to keep him nice and close. Ignis immediately kissed him, hands moving to Noct’s shoulders, their tongues flicking together, bodies moving in concert, then one of Ignis’ hands slides to his nape to tilt his head so he can deepen their exchanges.

Ignis was rubbing against his prostate with every thrust, sending sparks through Noct’s skin, veins, voice rising in pitch and volume, quickly reaching his peak, and Ignis noticed if the increase in pace was any indication. Noct clung to him, urging him on, nails scratching down Ignis’ back as he arched under him.

Their synchronicity in battle translated to their bodies being in time with this, knowing instinctively how to move as one, making love as if they had been doing it for years, yet reveling in the newness of each sensation. Ignis slid one hand from Noct’s shoulder down to his hip, gripping tight and thrusting harder, faster.

Ignis began chanting Noct’s name, his voice hoarse and breathless, Noct clenching around his shaft. And then Noct was tipping over, stomach coiling, whole body tensed. He broke the kiss, head thrown back into the pillows, scrabbling desperately at Ignis, letting out a long drawn out moan as he spilled between them.

Ignis growled, thrusting urgently to chase his own orgasm, fingers now in Noct’s hair as he buried his face in his neck, mouthing at him, warm breath over the sweat slick skin. Before it got into oversensitive territory, Noct felt a warmth fill him, Ignis’ cock pulsing inside, making him dizzy with the notion.

They’re a panting, sticky, sweaty mess when Ignis roused himself enough to withdraw, Noct hissing a little, then blushing furiously at the mess he can feel sliding down his ass. He whined piteously and Ignis immediately understood, reaching for more tissues to give a cursory wipe.

“We can bathe in a bit,” Ignis murmured into his neck, curling his arm around Noct’s waist, snuggled into his side and sharing warmth between them before they got cold from sweat drying on heated skin. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked quietly after several moments of just basking in the silence.

Noct’s lips curled into a smile, sated, warm, “yeah.” He wriggled a little, testing the truth of that. There was a slight sting in his ass and his body was definitely feeling the way they had been moving together, but honestly, he felt fucking fantastic. He had a feeling his legs were going to be very wobbly when he tried to walk later, but that’s a problem for future Noct. He rolled on his side to face Ignis, the desire to touch still so very prevalent in his mind that he couldn’t disobey his need, stroking Ignis’ still flushed cheek.

Ignis’ gaze was so adoring it was nearly blinding and made Noct want to cry from the joy it made him feel. How he could have missed that expression, not deciphered it correctly for so long is a mystery he will examine another time. Right now, he gets to luxuriate in it, let it sink into his skin, into his soul and nestle there.

“I love you,” Noct whispered.

Ignis captured the hand still stroking his cheek, kissing his palm, “I love you, too. So much, Noct.” 

It takes very little to coax them back into kissing, mouths fusing together in a way that possesses no particular intent, but then, Noct thinks, they have time. All the time they could need to explore each other and this thing between them, learn everything they hadn’t already known about one another.

And all because there had been a vassal willing to put everything on the line to save him.

Because of love.


End file.
